


Julian Devorak and All The Words You Shared

by Typhonicghost



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Other, Self-Insert, Short & Sweet, Short Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typhonicghost/pseuds/Typhonicghost
Summary: A little writing practice using my all time favorite character. I'm using short sentence prompts to frame each chapter.





	1. "I won't let you"

**Author's Note:**

> A Short Re-Write of the bar scene with Portia and Julian, though I didn't change much but descriptions and lines.  
> Prompt: “I won’t let you”

Julian Devorak, the dashingly handsome doctor turned fugitive who was now plaguing your thoughts. He had burst into your shop as well as your head only a few short days before, directly after Asra had fled for another adventure without you. He had been dark, brooding, and mysterious, consuming your patience and peaking your curiosity. He had been intimidating to say the least.   
Now was different. Now you stood, a little less dashing, as he roared with laughter in a pub booth with a distinct drunken quality. He equally beautiful sister was stood at your side, huffing. She had her arms on her hips and her lips were set in a dower pout.   
“Ilya, get up. You’re going to get caught here if you keep being so loud,” Portia hissed through her clenched teeth. You could see her begin to grind her teeth after he continued to laugh for a while longer. He began to consider her words and then started to gradually calm down. His face was blank and somber but he was clearly buzzed.   
“It’d probably serve me right, call the guards in quickly and you won't have to deal with me anymore,” Julian sighed, peering into his half filled mug of ‘salty bitters’. Portia looked slapped, and when Julian looked up he reeled. She squeaked and pushed his mug roughly away. His eye widened in regret. You sighed at this, thinking about Portia’s words from before.   
“When he gets like this he needs a good boot to the butt.”  
Well, you didn’t have boots on, so you hoped your hands would work sufficiently. You set a gentle hand on his shoulder before giving him a vicious push, letting him fall against the back of the booth. He toppled with relative ease, allowing his eye to pop open in shock.  
“Julian, I won’t let you get hurt. I want the truth and I know you and portia so too,” you started calmly but firmly. Julian’s expression sobered, looking down with a sigh, “So Julian, do you want to come with us, or are you going to keep the stench of depression and day-drinking on you until you get caught?”  
Portia watched with a small, sad, smile against her lips as she watched Julian take the hand you now offered him, using it to straighten himself in the booth,  
“You make a compelling argument,” Julian sighed, “I do want to know what happened that night, too bad none of us have a clue where to start.”  
“That’s why we’re here, Ilya,” Portia said with a wry smile to match her brother’s. She pulled up a stool to the table’s end and signaled for a beer to be sent her way. You giggled quietly at the display before pulling up your own stool.   
“Now all we need is a plan,” you smiled as you said it, swiftly letting you mind work around the possibilities ahead.   
You let your eyes drift to Julian as you thought, taking in each of his features one last time. His eyes, his slender nose, his sly smile that was creeping to his lips, and all of this framed by his soft auburn hair. One look, and you knew everything was going to work out.


	2. Playing With Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for dance!AUs. So have a weird modern thing? I don't really know.  
> Nadia owns a dance studio that Portia works at and allows her brother to watch the dancers.  
> Prompt: “You're playing with fire"

They were amazing. It was the only way he could describe it. Julian was blown away by them. It was truly… magical.  
You moved like a serpent with Asra at your side. You seemed to glide and twist with such elegance that no human should be able to possess. You were purley made of stardust and magic in Julian’s eye.  
Julian sat watching you and Asra as you seemed to dual with your dancing. He wished he could watch you move like that for hours on end. Unfortunately he was never really on good terms with lady luck.  
“Ilya… Ilyushka you’re drooling!” Portia scolded, hitting his arm, playfully if not a bit rough. Julian groaned, swiveling his torso to look her in the eyes.  
“Don’t try and tell me you weren’t staring too, Pasha,” Julian muttered, guiding his gaze back to you, “...Asra is quite the temptress, isn’t h- oof!”  
Portia looked at him with a glower, removing her elbow from his lean side. She allowed her expression to somber before looking back to you and Asra with an eye roll.  
“If you don’t stop whimpering over that new dancer you’re going to get kicked out and I’m going to get fired.”  
“You never denied that you join me here to watch Asra-”  
“Oh piss off!” Portia growled defensively, “At least I know how to be discrete. At this rate I’m going to get complaints of a six foot vampire gawking at dancers!”  
Julian rolled his eye in distain before following his sister as she strode down the long hallway of Vesuvia Dance Studio. 

Julian didn’t want to say he was sulking, but as Portia was quick to point out: he was totally sulking.  
“Ilya, if you insist to work here with me, you need to cut your sass,” Portia hissed as a rather unsatisfied patron passed by her desk. She normally loved working the front desk of Nadia’s dance studio, but she knew with Julian there, her termination was on the horizon. She looked back to her brother for confirmation, but instead he was shooting her a expression dangerously close to a pout, “God, what has you in such a bad mood?”  
“Asra’s little apprentice,” Julian hummed in annoyance, “He’s been keeping them from me.”  
“Gee, I wonder why,” Portia deadpanned with a sigh.  
“Well he isn’t talking to you either,” Julian snipped, receiving an eyeroll in response.  
“You’re hopeless,” Portia said smugly, shoving the rolling chair her brother was perched in with her foot. He yelped, and Portia let out a laugh that drowned out the sounds of approaching footsteps.  
“Um… excuse me?” a slightly nervous voice broke Julian and Portia out of their cat fight. Julian froze, owlish look dawning on his face.  
You…  
“Ah! Yes, hello! Did you need help with something?” Portia asked quicker than necessary. You laughed a little before nodding.  
“Asra needed help unlocking the closet in the practice room again, we think Faust slithered in there.”  
“Oh shit-” Portia yelped before snatching the key off her desk. She sped towards the back down the hallway. You laughed lightly at her actions, watching her go before looking back at Julian. You smiled, and he swallowed hard.  
“So since that was Portia Devorak…” you smiled wider, “You must be Julian Devorak.”  
“Ah, yes, that would be me. Julian Devorak, unofficial dance doctor, at your service,” he smiled wryly, making you giggle.  
“I’m Asra’s apprentice. He talks about you a lot,” you said with a wave, “I hope to see you around Julian.”  
As you turned to leave you had a matching coy smile gracing your lips. Your heel turn was sharp and quick, allowing you to slide back towards your usual practice room. Julian thought a bit too hard on how he wanted to hear you say his name again while you made your exit.  
He really had it bad, and honestly he was playing with fire.  
But Julian Davorak was never one to get scared over being burned.


End file.
